A vehicle control device that performs so-called “unintended acceleration control” has been known. If an accelerator pedal of a subject vehicle at rest is operated by mistake, the vehicle control device restricts a rapid start and a sharp acceleration of the subject vehicle to prevent the subject vehicle from colliding with an obstacle in front of the subject vehicle.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a driving support controller that recognizes an obstacle extremely close to a subject vehicle based on an image taken with a monocular camera to support driving, (e.g., to control unintended acceleration). This driving support controller determines, based on the magnification of a candidate one of images which are taken while the subject vehicle is moving forward which may show an obstacle, whether or not the candidate image shows an obstacle, and thus recognizes the obstacle.